


Stay the Night

by Summerzest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddles, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Pining, kiss, sharing the bed, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerzest/pseuds/Summerzest
Summary: You’ve had a crush on Spencer for a while, will a sleepover help you two become more than just friends?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Stay the Night

"I should probably get going it's getting pretty late" Spencer said trying to get up. You quickly put your arm on his knee, stopping him. 

You two had just spent the last few hours on the couch watching whatever was on the TV. If someone asked you to name one thing you watched, you wouldn't have a clue. You spent the entire night talking to the genius about anything that came to mind. And you never wanted it to end.

"Stay" you look up at him, silently pleading with your eyes.

"It's a Saturday so you aren't going to work tomorrow, so stay with me for the night," "Only if you want to of course! I don't want to force you or anything" you quickly add, pulling back your hands and staring down at them.

The room is silent besides the sound of the TV in the background. 

Spencer shifts his body so that he's facing you, "Won't your roommates be coming home soon?" He asks, and you shake your head no.

"Oh ok. Then yeah, I guess I can stay the night, it'll be like a sleepover! I've never been to a sleepover" he looked up and smiles a sweet smile that makes your heart melt. 

"Well! I guess we've got a lot to do since you've never been to a sleepover!" And with that you grab a pillow and whackhim in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He put his hand out to stop you from hitting him again.

"Come on Spence! You've seen movies, no sleepover is complete without a pillow fight, here" you toss him your pillow and reach for another one. 

"(Y/N) I don't want to hurt you" 

"Come on, don't hold back, I'll be fine" and with that you whack him again. And Spencer finally loosens up letting the pillow fight commence.

You tried to think of some other typical sleepover things to do with him. You spent the rest of the night making popcorn and watching a movie (and actually paying attention this time, sort of), building a pillow fort, playing board games and even doing face masks. But then it was almost 1 am and you were both pretty tired.

You gave Spencer a pair of sweatpants he could change into and he took of his button up which had a cotton shirt underneath.

You went into the bathroom to change and when you came out Spencer was sitting on your bed.

You walk over and sit next to him and you both smile. You don't say anything, it's a comfortable silence.

"Where should I sleep? I can take the couch" His question made you furrow you're eyebrows. 

You've known Spencer for about four months now, with his busy schedule and all, you two didn't get the chance to hang out too often but whenever you did you always thought your crush on him was obvious. And you thought that he might feel the same way since he kept hanging out with you. Was he really this oblivious? Or was he just trying to be respectful? 

"Spence you can sleep in my bed with me" you looked up at him shyly, expecting him to decline. You look down at your twin size bed and you realize what you just asked him to do. Maybe you shouldn't have asked him, what if he th-

"If you're okay with that then I'm okay with that" you both smile at each other and move to go under the covers.

At first you had your back towards him, but he made sure to put as much between you two as possible. So you move backwards slightly and you can feel him tense up, you can hear him stop breathing. You flip over to face him, his cheeks had a pink tinge and yours probably looked the same.

"Spence," you let your eyes glance down at his lips. He looks deep in thought, like he's fighting an internal battle. He loses when he looks down at your lips.

"(Y/N)," his eyes stay on your lips as you drift towards each other slowly. He lets his hand come up to hold your face, his thumb stroking your cheekbone. Time seems to slow down as you lean closer.

When he's a breath away he looks back up at your eyes as if asking for permission, so you nod lightly and help him close the distance. 

He's tense, but when you put a hand on his shoulder pulling him closer, he relaxes. He keeps one hand on your cheek and the other pulls you in by the waist.

The kiss is sweet but passionate, the type that takes your breath away, slow yet aggressive. It feels like heaven being so close to him, being able to breath him in and hold him. 

You stay like that for a while, both taking your time and enjoying the time being spent with the other. Spencer made you feel like the most important person in the world, holding you like you were made of glass and taking his time making sure you're comfortable with everything he does. Eventually you both pull away to breathe.

"I can't stop smiling," Spencer whispered as he ran his fingers through your hair, a proud grin plastered on his face.

Seeing him smile makes you smile and you both giggle lightly, and Spencer pulls you into a tight hug, nestling his head into the crook of your neck. His hand runs up and down your spine, then switching to rubbing small circles into your shoulder blade. 

"I really like you Spence," 

"I really like you too," Spencer replied, placing a kiss on your shoulder. 

He let go of you gently only to shift upwards so you could comfortably nuzzle your face into his chest. Spencer's arms wrap around you and his legs tangle with yours. You can feel his heart beat going a mile a minute which made you smile even wider, making your cheeks ache. 

"Thank you for asking me to stay," is the last thing you hear Spencer say before you drift off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is bad ahh but I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
